


The Sick And Depraved

by daddysin



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ??? does that need a tag ???, Anal Sex, Antisepticeye - Character - Freeform, Blood, Bloodplay, Character Death, Creampie, Demon!Anti, Duct Tape, F/M, Heavy BDSM, LET'S BE HONEST OK - HE'S IN A HUMAN BODY OK - HE ISN'T HERE TO MAKE KIDS, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, SO MUCH PLOT I GOT SO INTO THIS, SO MUCH SWEARING OMG, Smut, Swearing, Violence, Vore, YOU HAVE LITERALLY NO IDEA THE SIN YOU ARE ABOUT TO EMBARK ON, he also has claws, he can go through technology bc ??? that's som fuckin cool shit, he uses cunt a lot bc same, jack drinks some blood, sorta ?? I mean ?? he wants to eat you and shit ??? he gnaws on you a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysin/pseuds/daddysin
Summary: You're a Camgirl - well, were a Camgirl, until a specific user started putting your life completely out of whack.Alt known as You get fucked by Demon!Anti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off I haven't written in 39482378234billion years forgive me. Also, this is just fucking sin I have literally no excuse except sorry lmao. Thanks to my friend Meghan for supporting me and encouraging me to write this fucking pile of sin. So thnks bro.

Camgirl. The word itself puts a bad taste in your mouth, it wasn’t the ideal job you had planned for your future, just the easiest one you could find to help pay your rent and get you food for the next few months. You tell your parent’s you’re still studying, that everything is going fine and that you can’t wait to become – well whatever profession you can think up off the top of your head.

 

You’d received the odd question here and there while working this job, nothing was new it was – what it was. You’d simply block them or ignore them all together, and then the screen name pops up – that specific screen name. He was a usual and even requested private chats from time to time, completely against your usual run of things.

 

You glance at the lower left corner of the screen. He wants to chat. But, do you? He was in the weird category with the rest, requesting things out of the ordinary that you’re sure they have a – specific site for. And although you’d given it some thought you leave it – you let it gather up millions of messages until you can’t stand having 100+ on your screen any longer and simply open and then shut. You’ve never read them, you made that mistake once and the things that had popped up on your screen.

 

It was embarrassing and altogether rather unsettling – he wanted to see your insides, to smell your flesh. Those were the tame ones. He’d even asked if you did things with others, if you’d be opposed to having another person join in.

 

After all the things, he had said prior you simply said no and had closed the message and any type of communication that very day. Which of course, led you to where you are now, watching his screen name pop up (AlwaysWatching_Anti) a stupid name and it makes you roll your eyes every time you see it or read it over in your head, you convince yourself it’s some 12-year-old using his parent’s computer without their knowledge and sending lewd messages to get a rise out of you, or do something. But what kid would even be able to think, let alone dream, up the kind of things this “Anti” has been sending you? It’s honestly disgusting as it is uncomfortable.

 

You go about your day, responding to emails and sending short clips and videos to people who are unsure whether they want to pay for your content yet. And for a minute whilst recording a video your computer freezes, you gnaw your lip – it’s been doing this the last couple of days, your last live video the speakers admitted a weird giggle type sound and you sadly had to say goodbye to your viewers, it was sent in to be fixed (cost you a fucking penny) and was given back, they said and God you quote “It’s like brand new”. Sure, brand new, that’s why it fucking freezes all the time.

 

You wriggle the screen down to see better – and with a loud crackle type noise and the same weird giggle as before, you swear you see a face, you jump and kick the computer completely off the bed, even when you hear the loud bang you couldn’t care less about the money you had spent, all you cared about is that face you saw. The onyx eyes and the green hair, it would forever be engrained in your mind, you were beginning to think perhaps the glitching wasn’t your laptop and maybe being on this site had gotten you hacked. Or worse.

 

By the time you’ve put your hard-earned money into a new laptop you’ve completely shattered the other one, hard drive and all. You expected if smashing the thing that caused hallucinations for you at night, would somehow make them leave your mind and you’d get a good night’s sleep for once. Stupid you, huh?

 

Setting up, you read over the manual, your phone goes off – more like your email. You have a new message, from him.

 

Luckily for you, like most sites, they show you the message in full in the email, and then they have one of those ugly, RESPOND buttons underneath.

 

_“You replaced me”_

 

It’s a cold message, just reading it sends shudders up your spine. You don’t falter in deleting the email, you know it won’t delete the message itself but if you don’t have to look at it – or read it, the better off you are. As if on cue your phone vibrates in your hand, a new email has come through. And as if reading your mind, he answers the question you wanted to know the most. How?

 

 _“I knew you’d notice, eventually. Me,_ in _your computer, in every nook and cranny, finding out who you are – where you live. What you eat. Just know – that no matter how many times you buy yourself something new I am always there, I always will be in your coding – in your software. I AM EVERYWHERE”_

 

And just like that, the lump in your oesophagus forms, how could he? Was – has he been in your computer this whole time? Has he been watching you the whole time? Anxiety rises in your chest, you lean over and cover your computer with a band aid, you knew keeping them in your nightstand would come in handy. Another vibration.

 

_“DON’T hide from me. You’re so gorgeous, I want to see you – I want to meet you. Please, I forgave you – I forgave you for all the other men and women you let ogle your body. I don’t want you to be angry with me - “_

 

The message cuts off, and while your computer is now waiting for you to start it up, just like that – it freezes, you push yourself back against the headboard, he can’t see you, he can’t see you. Your mind practically chants that repeatedly in your head, trying to persuade you, that it’s correct – is it? Regardless your computer sits here in front of you totally black screen, and as you reach forward to close the screen a command prompt pops up. More messages – they range from nothing out of the ordinary to bloodcurdling, just like last night you push the computer off the bed onto the floor.

 

BIG SLIPUP.

 

Your breath catches in your oesophagus when two fingers pop out, and by the time you see a whole hand you’re out of the room, racing down the stairs and tumbling over the rug. You turn your back almost instantaneously, you wanted to at least see him, well more of it at this point – you wanted to see the person who supernaturally just crawled out of your fucking laptop! Your upper body is rising and falling at an almost disturbing rate, how could this happen to you of all the people in the world, why did it simply choose you? No one else, was there something you said, perhaps you just – envisioned it? Maybe it’s from lack of sleep over the hallucinations you had continuously since the last incident.

 

You hear it, static. Surrounding you blocking out any other possible sounds, the animals outside your home, or the sounds of your neighbours on their patios it’s nothing but static, your body feels as though it’s burning and as your clutch your ears to make the noise stop you feel something warm trickle down your cheeks, how you wish it was weeping but when the taste hits your mouth you couldn’t escape the coppery tang that hits your tongue. And when you glance up – there it is, looming over you, a shadowy ambiguous form, glitching out and face completely obscure apart from that rough toothy grin.

 

_“This is how my body feels, trapped. FREE ME”_

 

For a second you give it thought – you truly deliberate freeing this – whatever it is to make this stop, to make it STOP. But you’re not ill-advised and instead you close your eyes, it’s your mind, it’s a dream.

 

_“DO NOT IGNORE ME. I AM ALL YOU NEED. I WILL NOT BE REPLACED – DISCARDED. RELEASE ME, I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN”_

 

It’s almost as if it’s requesting – pleading with you for release from its so-called jail, wherever he is some type of personal hell – but the shadowy figures terrifying presence does nothing to persuade you – if he was locked away - it was for a reason and you won’t go against that.

 

“No”

 

For the first time, you speak to it, your voice may be laced with terror and crack as you deliver the statement, but you stand by it, regardless of the pain it is subjecting you to.

 

 _“Foolish, impish human cunt”_ it sneers, _“You are nothing to me – I, I AM A GOD. I could crush you with my hand if I wasn’t in this meat bag”_ He chuckles. _“I will make you quiver before me – under me”_

 

A long forked like tongue exits his mouth to lick his obscure lips – he moves forward and you shuffle back so fast you fall completely onto your back. He reaches a hand and barely ghosts it over your skin.

 

_“Soon”_

 

And then – nothing. It’s all noise, the birds, your neighbours. There is no salty copper tang of blood in your mouth anymore, no warm feeling on your cheeks. Even it has disappeared, though you can hear the feral ring of its voice in your ears. It causes goose skin along your arms.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                           -

 

That was almost a month ago, now. You don’t use your phone hardly and when you do you have the cameras completely covered, the same with your laptop, you closed your Cam accountant and instead work as a check-out girl, bagging groceries and watching the elderly count money on your counter, coin by coin. The worst thing is – you miss the messages somewhat, it was the most excitement you’d had in the last few months of your whole entire life. It’s sick and twisted you understand that wholeheartedly, whatever that thing was (if you didn’t hallucinate it that is) it wasn’t even human, no – it was, something otherworldly entirely.

 

“17.50” You grumble, you’re blinking hastily to try and keep your eyes from closing on you and falling asleep at the counter.

 

_“Miss me?”_

 

Your eyes shoot up, and your brows furrow – the room melts around you, its eyes roll back and that long demon tongue slithers from its mouth and onto the floor, you scream and fall back – soft bedding under your fingers, you’re struggling – against? Rope?

 

_“Sh, you’re safe”_

 

It’s your bedroom – were? – were you even AT work? you glance at it – that FUCKING demon, it’s seated on its knees like a child, eyes sparkling – the tongue (which seems to be the star of your dreams) slides over its lips, and it leans forward slightly, you bunch your body practically to create some type of breathing space.

 

_“BAD DOG”_

 

It snarls, pulling you near, by your ankle – teeth barred, canines piercing ready to rip your flesh from the bone like a sickly mongrel.

 

 _“I’ve been waiting – so long.”_ A deep inhale of your skin, before gnawing on your thigh as though it’s a piece of steak.

 

You attempt to shake him free, fighting the need to say, shoo. It clamps down on your thigh, nails digging deep into your thigh to keep you still as it practically glides up your body like a serpent, and you finally see it’s face – HIS face.

 

 _“Be a good brat”_ he nuzzles your cheek, _“I’ll eat you – after, mm,_ a f _t e r. I’ve waited too long”_ a high-pitched snigger, _“Take me time”_ he grabs your face, constricted, puckering your lips with his grip, barring his teeth once again, voice plummeting several octaves, “I’m going to fuck you, you should be appreciative you deprived human – I am gracing you with something others would beg for”

 

 _“Thank you, Anti”_ He laughs, miming your voice to an absolute eerie degree.

 

“A-anti? That’s your name? What – are you?”

 

He raises a brow, a roll of his eyes and a crack of his neck. He furrows his brows.

 

_“DON’T sweet talk me, I am – a god, a god compared to you, don’t be fooled by my meat sack he’s – temporary. Good for fuckin’ though”_

 

Another high-pitched snigger from, maybe – maybe you could keep talking to him and he’d? Stop? You refile through your brain for something to say – to ask. But he’s a step ahead and has begun to cut a strip of masking tape and place it over your mouth.

 

_“No more, no more talking”_

 

And that’s most frightening thing you could hear, how were you going to scream for help now? You – you can’t, oh fuck, you’re going to die.

 

His claw-like fingers rip open your shirt, and again he runs his tongue along your stomach, a pleased groan followed by another inhale of your flesh. You begin to wonder how different things would’ve been if you’d never signed up to that cam site, would he have found another victim? You don’t really have time to think about it, as “Anti” is placing open-mouthed kisses over different parts of your stomach and even over the cups of your bra, he glances up at you, those black eyes taunting you, you begin to become – lost.

 

The black sclera’s with the abnormal vivid shade of lime for an iris, the light azures outer ring – they’re miserable. Unsettling even. They make you fidget slightly – they’re full of so much grief. A hand reaches up and clasps itself around your oesophagus, a malevolent grin followed by that fucking giggle. He thinks it’s a game. He murmurs to stay still, dragging one single clawed finger over your chest and making a minor cut, sucking the bead of blood from the wound.

 

He sits up on his knees, licking over the masking tape that covers your mouth – a streak of blood left behind.

 

You buck – you FUCKING buck your hips toward this mad man, and he hums, he hums and he smirks down at you. He goads you, _“AGAIN, AGAIN!”_ and you comply, you practically grind yourself against the tent in his pants, he growls and continues to praise you until he forcefully pushes your hips down and straddles your legs. For a minute, it crosses your mind you might have to give a demon a blowjob (cross that off your bucket list?) you then remember the duct tape covering your mouth, not that you were complaining.

 

He seems to ponder what he wants to do with you next, he seems unsure, hesitant slightly in making the wrong move. He runs a clawed finger down your cheek and over your throat, he's appreciating your flesh so to speak and you don't recognise how right you are until his teeth sink into the side of your oesophagus, they only break surface skin - but he doesn't seem to mind, he's sucking the blood from the wound like a parched animal. He pulls from your neck and blood stains his chin and neck, he doesn't seem all that worried by his appearance and neither are you - you're waiting for him to fuck you and get it over with, you're already embarrassed over the fact you're even craving this man. Maybe it's just something he does - maybe he can inflict that type of feeling onto you?

 

Like he had read your mind, the ropes had unwound themselves from your wrist and he had flipped you rather unceremoniously onto your stomach, you press your hips back into him - trying to get some type of contact between the two, so far, it's mostly been about himself. You can't say you're surprised, you expected it he's a demon (you think) he doesn't live by human morals, about preparing you beforehand, eating you out or anything of the sort. You're his - so to speak and you'll bend to his will. You feel the cold sting of his claws against your skin as he rips your panties in half - uncaring on what they may have meant to you, luckily you didn't care, there are a lot more pressing matters happening now more than a pair of underwear anyways. The one thing you didn't expect was the sound of him hocking some spit into his hand, you were wet, he was a demon perhaps he needed extra lubrication. Then his hand swipes between your cheeks, slipping over your puckered hole - you make a noise, and he sniggers.

 

_"I know, I know, I want to bury in that sweet cunt of yours too - but I can't risk my meat sack making something I despise - don't worry sweet thing, I'll lube you up really good"_

 

That puts you at some ease, you're not as worried as you were - if he doesn't rip you in half you don't truly have a problem, well - not specifically at least. You press against him, a sign to let him know it's ok for him to continue - does a Demon care about consent? Another thing you're sure you'll need to look up after this encounter is done. With your ass up, pressed against his lower stomach he runs a hand along your spine, pushing you face first into the mattress - face down, ass up. He nuzzles the flesh of your back similar to the way he had your stomach minutes earlier, you moan this time, strangled and muffled behind the tape but it is rather loud, he begins to place open-mouthed kisses similar as before, after what seem like an eternity he straightens himself up, you feel the hot sensation of his cock against your backside, another muffled moan leaves your mouth, you've even started to drool against the tape, losing the hold it has on your mouth, one corner is slowly beginning to peel. Anti-doesn’t seem phased and instead hocks another glob of spit onto his palm, you can hear him slicking himself up with the makeshift lube, the sound causes you to buck against him once again.

 

He growls slightly as his head glides over your sweat soaked skin, a string of precum left in the wake. His claws dig into your hips to hold you still - a warning that he won't hesitate to rip you in half. You understand completely and do you best to stay still under the demon?

 

After minutes of silence between you two, he speaks up, you can't see it but you're sure he's wearing another one of his feral grins, _"Now be a good dog"_ he mocks barking beside your head, laughing insanely, he pushes in slowly - softly.

 

It surprises you, to say the least, that he seems to care for your body and is attempting at least to make you feel comfortable and some type of pleasure from the foreign intrusion. Not for him though, he groans so loudly the walls rumble - you push your hips against him, relishing in the sting it causes throughout your body. The way you shudder and exhale and the tears sparkle in your eyes, you shake your head refusing to cry.

 

You mumble behind the tape, he leans forward ripping the tape from your mouth, well what was still hanging and hadn't been affected by your drooling.

 

"Fuck me" You gasp, glancing over your shoulder to stare deep into his emotionless eyes, he seems caught off guard as though he didn't expect you to say that of all things.

 

He smiles, presses his claw-like fingers into your mouth pulling himself out before slamming back in, it jolts you and you bite down on his fingers. You finally really notice what they look like, dipped black all the way to the knuckles - his features run over in your head as your eyes slip closed and you suck on his fingers with abandon. His sharp cheekbones, canines and claws. The pixie shaped ears - he truly is like an elven god, you push yourself back against his hard thrusts, groaning around his fingers like a bitch in heat. Anti-doesn’t seem phase and in fact, more turned on, he removes his fingers stringers of spit connecting you both, he moves the fingers downward toward your soaking cunt.

 

_"Don't get a big head puppy, it's only fair I take care of your cunt too, especially since I can't fuck it - yet"_

 

You mewl and press yourself into his hand, which has settled itself just an inch above your clit - you're beginning to act like a rabid dog, flinging your hips this way and that. He growls and tears your head back with his other hand, "Don't be a greedy slut! Patience is a virtue" he hums slowly into your ear.

 

You pant and grind yourself against the space, he sighs and seems to give in - pressing two digits into your clit rather purposefully. Your hips jolt forward and you let out a long whisper, a moan followed him as he moves his fingers from your clit to your soaked opening. _"So, wet"_ he gasps.

 

His burning breath fans against your cheek and you feel him throb inside of you - you suck a deep breath past your lips and begin to fuck yourself on his cock, it's weird and your joints ache and the feel of him stretching both holes one with his digits and one with his cock. It's unfamiliar to you and you're unsure how to go about the whole process, he soon begins to follow your rhythm and then take over entirely. Thrusting hard, and almost splitting grip in your hair, your scalp is stinging your eyes are shiny and your body is exerting bullets. You reach behind yourself and grab a fistful of his lush hair, his serpent like tongue glides itself up your cheek before baring his teeth in a grin. His hand slides from your hair to around your throat.

 

 _"Do you feel me?"_ a high-pitched laugh, _"fucking you open, ruining you? You are mine, pretty - pretty puppy"_

 

He pushes you back against the mattress, holding you there by one of his clawed hands. Clearly wanting to assert his dominance once again. Your cunt is now left throbbing now that Anti has stopped his ministrations altogether on that part of your body, you're left a whining dripping mess against the sheets, Anti seems to have picked up the pace behind you - keeping you in place as each thrust jolts you forward and elicits the tiniest of pleasure filled yells. The feeling of him throbbing becomes more constant as time goes on and his thrusts begin to falter at the slightest, you try to glance over your shoulder to see the face he makes when he comes apart - when he completely loses the strong facade.

 

"Anti" you gasp, licking over your chapped lips, "Cum"

 

He howls, back arching, hips thrusting wildly, you hear cracks and it worries you a bit - the man's body he has seemingly claimed he's turning to dust from the inside out, or so it sounds. He slips from you rather roughly and as you slump over you can feel his eyes boring into your back, burning holes deep into your skin.

 

 _"Now"_ he crawls over you like a fucking insect, _"The FUN part"_


	2. silly rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all is done and dusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, daddysin is back and without further ado finishing this trash heap so you can all go back to your normal lives and not wake in a cold sweat thinking how much this truly fucked you mentally. THAT BEING SAID, I dedicate this to my babe, she's always supporting me and listening to my sick shit so - get you a girl. ALSO, I might ?? write a Darkiplier?? I'm unsure at this point since I delve more into creating lore for Anti than I do for Darkiplier but who knows - ( It's because I don't see Dark as sick and twisted as Anti kdajsndjkasnd )
> 
> So enjoy and also don't be afraid to message or even request shit bc I mean writing is my passion and knowing you guys enjoy my work ( especially when it's THIS fucked up ) rlly warms my heart. This part also gets super dark so just a warning kids. There are no happy endings when it's me ok??

You didn't really notice at first, the looks - the cold shoulder. It was - normal for you and normal for the "relationship" you had formed with Anti, it became more apparent to you however with his possessiveness, Anti began restricting you access online you believe with whatever technological powers he possess but to this point, you're still unsure the true cause. Then it became psychically leaving your home, quitting your job. Soon you became conditioned to the fact, you're friends would invite you out, you'd politely decline but that wasn't too much of an issue until "I can't" turn into "I can't because of Anti". It wasn't long until you became the butt of every joke, your friends assumed you couldn't speak for yourself without his say so.

They were soon cut from your life indefinitely.

And you believed somehow that Anti was doing this for, well you. No longer really scared of him, his outbursts never really showed their face because there was nothing to actually get angry about. You were always home and Anti knew what you were doing 24/7. 

Then _it_ began.

Sometimes you had nightmares even before meeting Anti, it never truly troubled you but of course, they became more progressive. More violent. When you awoke one night drenched in sweat your eyes searched the room and there he was, just sitting there in the corner green eyes glowing and for the first time. You didn't want him in your house anymore. You believed you were doing it discreetly, trying to push him from your house without really telling him to leave.

Idiot.

Anti caught on and he practically exploded, eyes glowing like a roaring fire - fangs sharp and dripping with saliva as he spat at you _"How could you? I gave you life!"_

And - he didn't. He was lying. "No" 

It was simple and you were trying some how to stand up for yourself to end this reign of terror - and no matter how many times that forked tongue had been inside you or the feeling of his cock taking you to other worlds. He was dangerous, you let a dangerous entity out of your computer to where he could acquire a body! (an attractive body) he could be a danger to many others if he grows tired of you. If you could - somehow, just get him back inside his prison. 

 _"What are you thinking about - mutt. Are you thinking about my cock - no, my tongue .. about how it makes your cunt quiver"_ He slithers closer and you hold your breath.

That fucking forked tongue, you can feel his claws caress your stomach and suddenly in a flash, they're around your throat, squeezing with no mercy as he lifts you from the ground. 

_"No, you're thinking about getting rid of me. You better lose that thought as quick as you got it - I will gut you right here on this kitchen tile. I will make you nothing but guts and arse"_

You hear how strong his Irish lilt is, and you admit it melts you a bit, but with a tiny puff of breath, "Anti - please."

He scoffs and sniggers at your stupid plea, throws you carelessly to the floor uncaring if he has severely injured you or not. You come to the realisation that this whole time you've been treating Anti as your boyfriend - **A HUMAN**. He's not, Anti is a demon, a spawn of satan himself who's seen more deprived things than you can imagine, he was born and bred this way without feelings.

You're so fucking stupid. You couldn't change him.

_"You're a bad dog! After everything, I've done for you, to you. Don't even respect your higher ups - you fucking humans all the same. The moment I get out of this fucking meat sack I'm going to crush your fucking bones and eat them"_

You can't tell if he's being sincere or simply just - angry and spitting nonsense. With the way, he looks at you and practically idolizes your flesh you're going to have to say - no. He looms over you and the aura he gives off, all he'd need is some black smoke and suddenly he's a thing of nightmares.

"I don't want you here anymore, I don't need you Anti"

And you think, whilst glancing up to him, this is the first time you've seen him - **LIVID**. He looks as though he's ready to tear your limbs from your body and drink up your blood, a rather fucked up image you know. But it wasn't entirely wrong - he leans down to somewhat be at the height of your crumpled body on the floor, a hand fisting itself in your hair.

 _" I leave when I want to leave puppy"_ he barks and you have nostalgia back to the first time you'd met. _"And when I say jump you say, How high? - "_

You hate that he's right, but you want to fight fire with fire so with wobbly limbs you pull yourself up using the island as leverage. "Says the demon hiding behind a mask"

You swear that in a deep fucking rumble you hear him mutter _"I'm going to fucking kill you"_ and before you can apologise he has your face slammed against the marble counter, you taste blood in your mouth. Oh fuck. For a moment you think he's just going to fuck you, fuck out he frustration and that was it. You were going to die. 

He continuously slams your face into the pristine marble white counter top and as the blood drips from your mouth, you actually regret trying to take on a fucking demon. "Anti" it's barely a whisper and your vision is foggy, you're seeing black spots in your vision.  

 _"It'll be quick puppy, I actually liked you"_ and you hear - is that? Is Anti, sad? He sounds disappointed, as though he trusted you and now you've betrayed the mutual trust. You grip his hand, shake your head vigorously, "Anti - I'm sorry I swear I'm, I was becoming paranoid"

Anti somewhat believes you, a suddenly his face is in your neck nuzzling flesh. _"I can't forgive you for being a fucking mutt. Mutts - cunts need to learn there standing to their master, you understand"_

You don't. But anything is better than getting your face pulverized. Anti (in a rather smooth delivery) pulls your cotton shorts down with your panties in tow, you let out a small breath as both his cold claws and the cold air hits you. He takes a moment to admire the scars on your back from his teeth and claws, the same as your ass though, in patterns. The most embarrassing part for you which has you hiding your face in utter and complete shame is, you're wet. It doesn't take long for Anti to notice either.

 _"HMM, You're a sick little cunt. Look at you"_ you feel his cold claws run through your folds and you inhale through your nose furrowing your eyebrows. _"Is this what has gotten you off your whole little life or only when I showed up. I'm honoured, puppy"_

You hate the warmth that radiates throughout your chest when he "compliments you" you hate it even more at the fact it makes you wetter.

Anti doesn't seem to be wasting any time, he simply unbuttons and unzips his black skinnies and pulls himself out just enough so that he can slide into you, he could care less about the burns or chafing you're going to get on your ass and the back of your thighs. You purse your lips and brace somewhat, mentally more than physically you're too tired from the fight that you simply lay somewhat limp. Limbs sore and muscles throbbing.

Anti pushes in rather unceremoniously, either unaware or uncaring of how uncomfortable this position is. But the moment he starts pistoning his hips as a fast and rather rough speed, clawed hands gripping your hips you're wondering if he has his head tipped up, the vein in his neck throbbing as he tries to hold back his growls and groans. You can see them bulging in his arms, and you want to reach out and lick the path they form into cubital. You begin moving back against his cock and his growls and no longer contained, in fact, they're deeper and slurs are slipping from his mouth like he's a drunken sailor.

 _"You want me gone but you still want me to fuck you like a dog in fucking heat - do you loved demon cock that much?"_ a high pitched giggle. _"Do you lovve it? Does it feeel goood?"_

And with flush cheeks, you nod, pushing against him in an attempt to get him deeper - (if that's in any way possible). He laughs, the maniacal laugh that's makes your skin crawl and blood curdle. Anti pulls himself from you, flipping you onto your back he pulls you closer to the edge of the counter, he hands wraps around your throat, a claw stroking your jaw. This time around you don't feel threatened.

Idiot.

 _"Silly rabbit"_ he breathes, _"Tricks are for kids"_

And without any hesitation, he snaps your neck and Anti feels a type of emptiness in his chest. And he even thinks to himself, silly rabbit, love is for humans.


End file.
